This is the continuing renewal application of the Skin Diseases Research Center at Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC) and the affiliated TVHS, Nashville Campus (VAMC). The setting is that of an established academic medical center which has over the past decade significantly and consistently expanded both research and clinical enterprises. The VAMC is an integral part of the research community, is physically and organizationally closely linked to VUMC and continues to provide valued opportunities for research space and funding. VUMC is within a period of reinvigorated leadership and growth; one proving favorable for the continued influence and growth of the SDRCC. The Vanderbilt SDRCC began and continues as a broadly based, interdisciplinary group. The theme is that of mechanisms of cutaneous growth, development, differentiation and repair as viewed through studies of the extracellular matrix, cytokines & growth factors, and their receptors. As detailed below, the core research base is composed of highly interconnected groups of investigators with interests in 1) cytokines, growth factors and signal transduction; 2) extracellular matrix, 3) human studies, and, 4) lipid mediators. These interests coalesce into a major focus upon the repair and regeneration of skin. This central focus is enhanced by groups of SDRCC investigators with specific interests in aging, mitochondria, gene delivery and expression systems, mouse models of disease, genetic studies and immunology. Importantly, this SDRCC enjoys a wide range of clinical support including the medical, surgical and pediatric dermatologists, the Vanderbilt Burn Unit, and leaders in both General and Plastic Surgery. During the initial years of funding, the SDRCC developed research initiatives with the Free Electron Laser Center. Following the creation of the NIH/NCI funded Vanderbilt Cancer Center; the SDRCC has worked with the VICC to promote the development of specific aspects of cancer research (e.g., angiogenesis, cytokines/growth factors and signal transduction), which are applicable to the general skin-related research portfolio of NIAMS. The SDRCC has also availed itself of outside expertise. Dr. John Sundberg, an internationally renowned expert on mouse genetics, (The Jackson Laboratories) is an adjunct professor within the Division of Dermatology. His close collaborations with the SDRCC have significantly enhanced our ability to properly characterize and use murine models of skin disease and have materially improved our access to mutant and transgenic strains. We have also successfully encouraged joint research efforts with Meharry Medical School, a neighboring historically black medical college. Finally, Dr. Lloyd King has expended significant efforts in improving communications between the skin research community and patient associations included in the Coalition for Skin Diseases while continuing his investigative interest in alopecia areata.